


Eyes Wide Open

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal - Freeform, Couch, Foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Bedelia set her empty glass of wine on the mantle of the fire place before she walked towards Hannibal. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body hungrily.  She leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss before she perched herself on the arm of his chair, “Hannibal, did you remember to pick up our clothes from the dry cleaner for the party tomorrow?  I know that I am not excited about going but I always love dressing up,” She said softly.

Hannibal ran his fingers down her arm, seeing the way that goose flesh pimpled her skin in the wake of his fingers, “Of course, I love seeing you dressed up.”

Bedelia smoothed her bottom lip with her tongue as she made eye contact with Hannibal, “Funny, I thought you liked me naked better.”  She watched the way that lust briefly darkened his eyes before she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into his lap.  

“Peeling the clothes off of you is the best part.”  He responded as his hand tenderly cupped the back of her neck, as his lips brushed along her jaw line.  He nipped her earlobe gently, hearing the sharp inhale, “Any form of you is good enough for me.”  Hannibal finally captured her lips.

Bedelia’s breath hitched as she felt Hannibal’s tongue slide into her mouth.  Their tongues fought for dominance as Bedelia straddled his hips, feeling his erection against her inner thighs.  She groaned, as she felt Hannibal’s hands push her grey skirt up her hip.  

Hannibal groaned as he ran his fingers over her silky thong.  He felt how wet she was as he pushed her thong aside.  His need to hear her scream was stronger than the need to see her naked.  He ran one finger along the length of her dripping pussy.  He felt her shiver as his fingers snaked into her hair.  He saw the way need contorted her face.  He slowly nipped up her neck, as he slid one long slender finger inside of her, “Open your eyes and do not close them.”  He commanded as he swirl his singular finger inside of her.

Bedelia’s eyes snapped open as Hannibal’s finger stilled.  She squirmed against him slightly, but felt a firm tug, on her hair, causing her to still briefly, “Keep your eyes open,” Hannibal commanded.

Bedelia needed relief more than she wanted to admit and she didn’t want it to be by her own hand. She felt Hannibal slide another finger inside of her as she fought to keep her eyes open.  Hannibal groaned as she moved her hips around him.  He could feel her walls clenching him as he held her eyes.  He watched the way her face twitched as he lightly skimmed his thumb over her clit.

Bedelia bit her lip as she felt the urge to slide her eyes closed.  Hannibal tugged her head backwards slightly, causing Bedelia to elicit an audible gasp.  He felt her arousal drip down his knuckles as he started to move his fingers in and out of her drenched cunt.  He saw the way arousal darkened her mysterious eyes as he felt his pants straining to keep him in.

“Don’t stop…please!” Bedelia as her eyes slid shut.  Hannibal instantly stopped moving his fingers.  He gave her hair another warning tug as her eyes snapped open.

“I told you to keep your eyes open. If you close them again I will stop,” Hannibal warned in a lustrous voice.

Bedelia nodded her response, whimpering gratefully as Hannibal moved his fingers in and out of her rhythmically.  He knew that she was close and he knew that she was struggling to keep eye contact with him.  Bedelia felt her eyes begging to be closed as she kept riding his fingers hungrily. She nearly dropped her head as Hannibal rubbed her clit harder as he worked a third finger inside of her.  She felt his grip on her hair tighten as a warning.

“Oh…oh…oh god…Hannibal!” She screamed as her orgasm rippled through her body.  She felt her eyes widen to the size of quarters as she came on his hand.  Her stomach contracted slightly as her pussy pulsed.  She had never orgasmed this hard in her life.

She felt empty as Hannibal pulled his fingers out of her.  She saw how slick his hand was from her arousal.  Hannibal smirked in response.  He knew that this would give Bedelia the best orgasm of her life.  He watched as Bedelia took his slick had into her own before his eyes flicked upwards and he looked at her.  He shifted his hips slightly as his pants begged for relief.

“Don’t close your eyes Hannibal.”


End file.
